Mimpi Buruk
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Chenle mimpi buruk lagi. Dan Renjun ada disana. Didalam mimpinya. Renjun x Chenle. RenLe fict.


Mimpi Buruk

.

Huang Renjun

Zhong Chenle

.

Horror yang gagal

.

Chenle terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tak beraturan. Beberapa peluh tampak membanjiri keningnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Mimpi buruk.

Renjun yang terusik saat ranjang yang ia tempati bersama Chenle terdengar berderit memaksa untuk ikut bangun. Chenle yang tidur disampingnya tak ada. Pemuda dengan marga Huang itu mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha menerima rangsang cahaya.

"Chenle?" panggilnya serak, namun tak ada sahutan. Renjun memilih beranjak dari ranjang. Pintu yang menghubungkan dengan beranda kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Rasa penasaran menuntunnya mendekat. Dan dari tempatnya, Renjun melihat Chenle tengah berdiri sendirian di beranda. Kedua tangannya memegang pagaran besi, dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Renjun diserang rasa khawatir.

"Chenle?" Sekali lagi ia memanggil. Pemilik nama reflek menoleh cepat. Melihat Renjun berjalan kearahnya. Chenle tak membuang waktu, remaja itu lekas menghambur dalam pelukan Renjun. Meski tak tahu apa yang terjadi, sebagai seorang yang amat menyayangi Chenle, Renjun memeluknya erat.

"Gege..." Dan anak itu memeluk Renjun kuat-kuat. Seolah ia ditakuti sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Ia tak memperoleh jawaban. Chenle masih nampak belum ingin memberitahu.

"Ada apa? Ini tengah malam. Menakutkan kalau kau sendirian disini." Bukan bermaksud menakuti, tapi selain agar Chenle tak terkena angin malam, berdiam diri diberanda kamar itu memang menakutkan. Gelap malam ditambah mendung membuatnya tampak seram.

"Gege... Aku mimpi buruk." Meskipun Chenle sudahlah remaja, bagi Renjun Chenle tetaplah bocah kecilnya. Dan mendengar Chenle bercerita mimpi buruknya dengan manja membuat Renjun tersenyum.

"Mimpi buruk apa? Bagaimana kalau berceritanya didalam kamar? Disini terlalu dingin." Chenle mengangguk pelan. Melepas pelukannya meskipun enggan, Renjun membimbing Chenle masuk kembali ke kamar. Lalu menutup pintu penghubung.

Kedua pemuda itu duduk diatas ranjang. Renjun bersiap mendengar cerita Chenle sepanjang malam. Kalaupun ia harus bergadang dan menerima resiko kantung mata indah menanti, pun tak apa. Apapun asal Chenle kembali tenang.

"Jadi apa mimpi burukmu?"

"Aku... Aku bermimpi pergi jalan-jalan dengan Haechan gege.. dan.. dan.." Remaja itu ketakutan. Renjun cepat-cepat menariknya dalam pelukan. Menepuk bahunya agar tenang.

"Tenang...tenang."

"Aku... Disana, mobil yang kami tumpangi mendadak terjun ke jurang ge..."

"Lalu kami melayang-layang di gua gelap. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa melayang ge." Renjun tetap menepuk bahunya. Menunggu lanjutan cerita.

"Di gua itu aku melihatmu. Haechan ge sudah hilang. Aku lupa dimana dia." Cerita anak keluarga Zong itu nampak terdengar semakin menarik.

"Aku melihatmu... KAU BERUBAH JADI MONSTER GE. MONSTER KALAJENGKING... KAU SAAAAANGAT BESAAAAR" Dan ia melepaskan diri. Baik Renjun maupun Chenle saling pandang, dengan tatapan berbeda. Chenle yang tetap ketakutan dan Renjun yang tak ingin mendengar lebih lama. Hei, mendengar ia berubah jadi Monster kalajengking saat dirinya adalah pangeran yang dipuja-puja seisi sekolah membuatnya kehilangan rasa untuk mendengar lebih cerita itu.

"Gege mengejarku... Padahal aku hanya sebesar semut." Chenle nampak antusias saat itu. Menceritakan bagian penting dari mimpi buruknya. Dimana seorang Huang Renjun menjadi Monster Kalajengking dan mengejar Chenle yang kecil.

"Baiklah kita akhiri sesi bercerita ini. Aku tak mau mendengar aku yang menjadi monster kalajengking, tidak terimakasih. Ayo tidur Chenle.." Renjun memilih kembali ke dalam selimut. Keputusan mendengar cerita Chenle adalah kesalahan besar.

"Tapi ge.."

"Tidur Zhong Chenle." Suara Renjum teredam selimut.

"Bagaimana kalau gege datang ke mimpiku, dan jadi monster lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi aku takut."

"Aku akan membasminya, tenang saja. Kau tidur sekarang." Chenle mengerucutkan bibir. Ceritanya belum habis, dan ia harus tidur kembali.

Setelah kemudian ia memilih menurut untuk kembali merebahkan diri, ia menghadap kearah renjun yang masih berbungkus selimut.

"Renjun ge.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Gege..."

"Kau bukan monster kalajengking 'kan."

"Ya Tuhan, Zhong Chenle aku sungguhan manusia." Dengan kesal Renjun menyibak selimutnya kencang. Wajahnya sudah tak tertutup. Chenle bisa melihat wajah gege kesayangannya lagi.

"Syukurlah... Jangan sampai kau jadi monster dan datang ke mimpiku lagi. "

"Ha tak akan pernah. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi monster. Aku terlalu tampan menjadi monster."

"Ya aku tahu itu. Selamat malam ge. Selamat tidur." Chenle memilih mengabaikannya, berlabuh kembali dalam mimpi. Berharap tak bertemu monster atau makhluk-makhluk aneh lain dalam mimpinya. Kalau boleh, ia hanya berharap bertemu Renjun gege dalam bentuk manusia dan ketampanan yang tak diragukan miliknya.

Ya setidaknya Chenle ingin Renjun jadi manusia bukan monster.

Mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sampingnya, Renjun tahu Chenle mulai tertidur. Yah, meski Renjun dibuat kesal dengan mimpi aneh dari Chenle, itu tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin Chenle tak lagi bermimpi buruk seperti sebelumnya. Jadi sesaat kemudian Renjun mencoba ikut terlelap. Dengan sebelumnya memberikan kecupan ringan diatas dahi si remaja Zhong. Tampak senyum simpul dari bibir yang lebih muda. Mungkin Chenle tahu ia tengah mendapat kecupan penghantar tidur dari gege kesayangannya. Renjun merapihkan selimut Chenle, dan kembali menaikkan selimutnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam Chenle, mimpi indah." dengan senyum inonsennya Ia ikut terlelap.

.

.

Fin

.

(a) bener 'Gege' kan bahasa Koreanya 'Hyung' ??

(b) Renjun kalok jadi monster kalajengking tetep ganteng kali ya? /sumpah ini apa banget, jam setengah satu bikin beginian/

(c) Aku butuh RenLe moment lebih banyak Ya Tuhan. u.u

(d) Ada yg liat My SMT(?) /aduh lupa judulnya yang benar/ nah pas Njun mau sulap tapi gagal... liat gak betapa ngakaknya Zhong Chenle? ingin ku tabok bocah itu. Bahagia sekali liat Gegenya gagal sulap.


End file.
